1. Field of the Invention
A device for extending and retracting a wardrobe from and into a false ceiling.
The present invention relates to a device for extending a wardrobe from a false ceiling structure and retracting it therein.
2. Description of the Related Technology
More precisely, the invention relates to an extension and retraction mechanism for integration in a suspended storage system of the type described in document EP-A-O No. 182.731.
This document relates to a suspended storage device with juxtaposed pivoting compartments characterized in that it is formed from a plurality of storage compartments each disposed on the upper face of a flat rectangular or square panel mounted for pivoting about an axis parallel to one of the longitudinal sides and in the vicinity thereof, on two elements mounted fixedly to both lateral ends of the panel, means being provided for locking the panels in the horizontal position and limiting downward opening thereof substantially to the vertical position, the panels being aligned side by side in one or two directions while being parallel to each other and at a very small distance without any fixed structural element interposed therebetween in the direction of alignment orthogonal to the pivot axes.
Such a device forms a multiple storage structure which can be formed at will for it is capable of extending in two orthogonal directions so as to form, because of the single lower face of the panels juxtaposed in a checker pattern, a practically continuous surface, in the raised position of the storage compartments, without projection or recess, itself forming a false ceiling both aesthetic and functional.